


Weekend challenge

by Amiram



Series: Гэвин и Рикард. Преконструкция. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: Немного драбблов и мини на тему лета.— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гэвин тихо.— А что мне можно?— Все.G9holidays, вдохновлено https://twitter.com/AlphaOrionis5/status/1267038645019648001/photo/1Сиквел к истории "Я не один"
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Гэвин и Рикард. Преконструкция. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854856
Kudos: 12





	1. Море. Пляж.

***

Рикард закрыл глаза.

Он слышал море и представлял себе его: сине-зеленое, оно убегало рябью далеко, к самому горизонту, выцветало и сливалось там с бледным небом. Уходило в ноль.  
Густые теплые волны накатывали на берег, выкидывали на белый песок темные водоросли и через какое-то время снова уносили их на глубину — высохшие под палящим солнцем, они были жесткими и хрупкими.  
Он слышал шум ветра, и перед его глазами вставали высокие пальмы с пучками ярких листьев на верхушках. Пальмы качались под душными тугими порывами, теряя длинные и сухие, легкие ости. Те отдельными росчерками ложились на песок, и мелкие крабы, бегущие боком, застревали, пытаясь перебраться через них в своем пути к морю.  
Он слышал далекие тоскливые крики чаек, и те проносились вдалеке, сверкая на солнце белым гладким оперением крыльев. Небо постепенно затягивало тонкой пеленой облаков, и чайки терялись в белесом мареве.  
И больше вокруг не было никого.

Ни одной чайки не было поблизости, но пронзительный крик раздался почти над головой, а в лицо ударил порыв ветра от стремительно пролетевшей рядом птицы. И Рикард, отпрянув, испуганно распахнул глаза.

Из моря, шумно расплескивая прозрачные волны, вышел Гэвин. Он остановился у самой кромки и, уперевшись руками в колени, фыркнул и быстро помотал головой, разбрызгивая воду с волос. Те встали дыбом мокрыми иглами, капли воды блестели на загорелых плечах и стекали вниз, по груди, и Рикард услышал, как звучно стукнуло у него внутри. И еще раз. И еще…  
Он глотнул тириум из высокого стакана и почему-то облизал губы. И поставил в приоритет охлаждение биокомпонентов.

Гэвин посмотрел на него и ослепительно улыбнулся, гораздо ярче, чем белое солнце в выцветшем небе. Он побежал по песку, увязая при каждом шаге, грациозный, как… Рикард задумался, не в силах подобрать определение. Он никогда и ни в чем не мог быть однозначно уверенным, когда дело касалось Гэвина.  
Гэвин грациозно, то и дело увязая в мелком предательстком песке, подбежал к тенту, под которым сидел Рикард со своим стаканом, и, нырнув в сияющую тень, взял полотенце. Весело посмотрел красными от морской воды глазами и спросил что-то. Рикард сначала залип на то, как шевелились его губы и растягивались в улыбке, потом на то, как блестели глаза, и уже после переспросил:  
— Что?  
Гэвин снова засмеялся, отбросил полотенце и зачесал волосы пальцами назад. Рикард проследил, как непослушные пряди снова становятся торчком, выбиваются из прилизанных рядов.  
— Я говорю, не перегрелся ли ты еще, мой пластиковый любимый друг?  
— Я пью тириум.  
— Жаль, что ты не любишь купаться, — Гэвин подошел ближе и тронул ногу Рикарда своей — влажной, с налипшим шершавым песком.  
Тот медленно отставил стакан в сторону.  
— Я могу страховать тебя со дна, пока ты плаваешь. Думаю, это было бы… красиво.  
— Ты красивый, — сказал Гэвин, и Рикард, уверенный, что ничего такого в нем нет, снова испытал восхитительное чувство нелогичности.  
Он и сам не знал, как засверкали его глаза, и как они потемнели, увидел только, как вздрогнул Гэвин, как он судорожно вздохнул и всем телом потянулся к нему… 

Рикард не остановился бы, даже если бы захотел. А он не хотел.  
Он вскочил так быстро, что Гэвин не успел отреагировать — и уже через секунду тот был в его руках. Горячий, гладкий, твердый и мягкий, желанный. Гэвин втянул в себя воздух, и Рикард ощутил, как расширяется его грудная клетка, и как сильно колотится внутри сердце. Как его руки трогают скин на нагревшемся корпусе, скользят вверх, обнимают, сцепляются на спине. Сжимают его, Рикарда, в объятьях.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гэвин тихо, и от его дыхания, скользнувшего по лицу Рикарда теплым дуновением, тот задрожал.  
— А что мне можно?  
Гэвин посмотрел так, словно видел его всего насквозь — с его жаждой, одержимостью, с желанием и с его любовью.  
— Все, — сказал он и прикрыл глаза.

Было так жарко! И стало просто невыносимо, когда горькие от морской воды губы коснулись его собственных; Рикард активировал анализатор, скользнул языком по губам Гэвина, а потом вглубь, в жаркий рот, чтобы мягко пройтись по его языку — шершавому и своевольному. Десять основных датчиков в пальцах, еще по четыре вокруг каждого основного — все они работали на пределе. Трогали, скользили по коже, ощущали почти незаметные бугорки родинок и выпуклую ткань шрамов, щекотные тонкие волоски на коже и текстуру влажных пор.  
Гэвин застонал Рикарду в рот, и вибрация пронзила его до самого насоса, бьющегося сильно и быстро. И было просто невозможно не сжать Гэвина в своих руках, не подхватить за спину и под бедро, не уронить — очень осторожно уронить, чтоб ничего не повредить! — на лежак. И уже потом можно было тонуть в нем.  
В глазах Гэвина, таких ярких, с широкими провалами зрачков. В его колких и жестких от соли волосах. В его запахе — раскаленном на солнце, вымоченным в море, созданным специально для него, для Рикарда. rA9 постарался, ну кто же еще?..  
И пока он целовал Гэвина, тонул в нем, плавился и вплавлялся, он постоянно слал системе запросы. Что ты анализируешь? Что это? Разложи на составляющие, выдели самое главное, самую суть и дай ответ: что это? Кто это?  
И система отвечала. На каждый запрос каждую секунду и даже чаще она давала ответ. Всегда только один ответ: … 

А потом издалека раздался крик.  
— Рикард! — Крик не страха и не боли, просто взволнованный зов, и он заставил Рикарда замереть, прислушаться и встрепенуться. — Рииик! — И рывком вынырнуть из горячего марева по имени Гэвин.

И Рикард СНОВА открыл глаза!

***  
— Рик!  
Гэвин, переваливаясь и балансируя, совсем не грациозно пытался бежать по мокрой от прибоя гальке, и та постоянно выскальзывала из-под его здоровых и блестящих страшных сапог — единственной подходящей под погоду обуви, что они нашли в снятом на выходные домике. В руке Гэвин держал веревку с нанизанной на нее здоровой рыбиной, и та тяжело моталась из стороны в сторону, утягивая его за собой. 

Снова накатила серая волна с грязной пеной поверху, ударила в каменистый берег и рассыпалась тусклыми брызгами. Сеяла морось, по низкому небу сплошным потоком летели куда-то клубящиеся тучи и валились в стальное холодное море на горизонте.  
Рикард поднял руку, хмыкнул и втянул тириум через трубочку из закрытого стакана, а потом облизал губы. И поставил в приоритет подогрев биокомпонентов. 

Наглые чайки налетали друг на друга, дрались и с криками раздирали на части пакет с сэндвичами. Гэвин ненадолго спугнул их, небрежно бросил рыбину на камни и присел перед Рикардом. С беспокойством вгляделся в его лицо.  
— Рик? Все в порядке?  
Он взял Рикарда за руку, и тот сжал его пальцы — руки Гэвина были ледяными.  
— Ты купил рыбу? Ты же хотел только посмотреть, — Рикард мотнул головой в сторону удаляющегося от берега тарахтящего катера.  
— Не уводи разговор, Рик. Я испугался… Ты сидел, закрыв глаза. Ты преконструировал? Снова? Рик, зачем?..  
— Я? Нет! rA9, конечно нет! Совершенно нелогичное предположение, — он потянулся, обхватил Гэвина за шею и мягко потянул на себя, тепло выдохнул ему в лицо. — Я просто вспоминал.  
Гэвин посмотрел очень внимательно, словно искал что-то в лице Рикарда, в его глазах, а потом поверил и выдохнул, обмяк и чуть улыбнулся.  
— Что вспоминал? — он огляделся, дернул плечом в мокрой куртке и спросил шутливо: — Теплое море в прошлый отпуск?  
Глаза его… они сияли так же, как и там — на раскаленном пляже, и Рикард зачарованно кивнул.  
— Угадал. Теплое море… 

За спиной Гэвина дергалась, билась о камни рыба — чайки драли ее крепкими желтыми клювами, пытались вырвать кусок или утащить подальше.

А Рикард снова касался, запускал пальцы во влажные волосы, целовал Гэвина. Трогал своими губами его губы, горькие от морской воды, прохладные и твердые. Скользил языком в горячую глубину его рта, закрывал глаза и слышал сорванное дыхание, сдавленный стон Гэвина и сильный стук собственного насоса. 

И пока он целовал Гэвина, тонул в нем, плавился и вплавлялся, он постоянно слал системе запросы: Что ты анализируешь? Что это? Разложи на составляющие, выдели самое главное, самую суть и дай ответ: что это? Кто это?  
И система отвечала. На каждый запрос каждую секунду и даже чаще она давала ответ. Всегда только один ответ: Гэвин.  
Гэвин.  
Гэвин…  
Гэвин!


	2. Точка на карте.

***  
Точка на карте так и сияла перед глазами, едва заметно пульсируя: на пике мощности ярко горела зеленым и медленно двигалась по тонкой, изображающей дорогу пунктирной линии. За ней следом, в небольшом отдалении, следовала вторая — красная, и Гэвин не отрывал глаз от виртуального экрана своего наладонника, наблюдал за ними внимательно и ревниво.  
Следил, чтоб расстояние между точками не увеличивалось и то и дело что-то печатал на полупрозрачной клавиатуре. 

Отгородившись от оглушающего шума вертолета шлемом, он чувствовал себя отвлеченным и оторванным от реальности и поэтому ощутимо вздрогнул, когда в наушниках раздался жесткий голос Аллена:  
— Рид!  
Гэвин встрепенулся, огляделся и увидел нависающее над ним суровое лицо.  
— Какого хрена?  
— Отставить! Ты на операции, на которую сам напросился. Я могу быть уверен, что ты мне ее не сорвешь?  
— Да ты охре… ошибаешься, — процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы. — Что я, в первый раз, что ли? И не болтал бы ты особо! — он коротко огляделся, но никто из сидящих вокруг напряженных бойцов SWAT никак на слова Аллена не отреагировал.  
А тот еще пару секунд смотрел сурово и тяжело, а потом как-то расслабился, сел рядом на свободное сиденье и хлопнул Гэвина по плечу.  
— Никто, кроме тебя, меня не слышит, расслабься. И ты, конечно, не в первый раз, но я-то знаю, как ты любишь соваться вперед и не любишь следовать приказам. — Он помолчал и добавил веско: — Особенно сейчас, когда тебе есть, за кого переживать.  
Гэвин вскинулся — злость вскипела моментально, ударила в голову, и захотелось выплеснуть ее, да так, чтоб обжечь, чтоб не лезли!..  
И тут же он взял себя в руки.  
— Я подчиняюсь приказам вышестоящего… — Аллен скептично поднял бровь, и Гэвин исправился: — Подчиняюсь командованию операцией.  
— А командир операции как раз не я. Попытайся еще раз.  
— Да бл… Я буду паинькой. Обещаю.

Аллен, наверное, точно рассчитал время, чтобы веско помолчать.  
— Ладно, — кивнул он наконец и тут же ткнул в наладонник: — Есть что по делу?  
Гэвин коротко глянул на горящие точки на виртуальной карте и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Он в режиме ожидания. Ебн… отрубит им электронку сразу, как только рядом окажется база. Да что ты спрашиваешь, у вас же с Ри… с Найнсом связь напрямую!  
— Ну а вдруг у тебя есть дополнительная информация?  
— Нету! — твердо ответил Гэвин и вспотел под плотными слоями одежды и броником несмотря на собачий холод в вертолете.

«Ты как там, Рик?»  
Сообщение он набрал быстро — пальцы так и летали по буквам.  
И застыл, с замиранием сердца ожидая ответа.  
Рикард ответил нескоро — прошла почти минута, и Гэвин успел занервничать.  
«Все еще притворяюсь, что отключен. Я все контролирую, Гэвин. Расслабься!»  
«Я спокоен! Мы у тебя на хвосте, прибудем сразу, как сообщишь».  
«Я знаю».  
Гэвин успел удивиться резкому, с его точки зрения, ответу, как пришло дополнение, и он едва удержал наползающую на губы улыбку.  
«Жду прибытия, милый».

“Сам ты!.. милый”, — подумал Гэвин, чувствуя, как горят под шлемом уши, и снова уставился на пульсирующие точки.

***  
Сигнал пропал не сразу — сначала виртуальный экран мигнул пару раз, потом слегка потемнел, а когда снова нормально включился, на нем отображались карта и красная точка — зеленой не было.  
У Гэвина пальцы в один миг похолодели.  
— Аллен! — только и успел крикнуть он, как голос Коннора по общему каналу его перебил:  
— Сигнал глушат, начинаем операцию! Полная готовность, идем на сближение!

Гэвин успел только рот захлопнуть и упасть обратно в кресло. Пристегивался он, едва удерживая равновесие в идущем на вираж и ощутимо прибавившем скорость вертолете, а вот остальные бойцы — напряженные и молчаливые — терпеливо ждали начала операции, сидя на своих местах.

До места исчезновения сигнала было две минуты лета на полной скорости, и еще около минуты до места, где вертолет завис над остановившимися на узкой дороге фургонами.  
Гэвин не удержался — выглянул на миг в окно и тут же вскочил, рванул вслед за всеми к выкинутым с открытой площадки вертолета тросам. Он рывком захлопнул щиток шлема, зацепил карабин и хлопнул по бедрам, проверяя оружие.  
Вертолет качнулся, Гэвин вцепился в трос, готовый высаживаться, и тут же снизу раздались одиночные выстрелы.  
— Рик! — заорал он, укусил себя за губу и вслед за парнем из SWAT выбросился наружу. 

Ветер ударил его сбоку, едва не закрутил, и Гэвин отпустил карабин. Трос со свистом скользнул вверх, а Гэвин, сжав зубы и регулируя свое почти падение, смотрел вокруг жадно и отчаянно, ища среди немногочисленных фигур между деревьев Рика.  
Наверху застрекотал редкими очередями пулемет, и из сосновых стволов брызнули во все стороны щепки, выворачивая бело-розовое нутро. Тут же плеснуло красным, даже на вид горячим, и какой-то человек, выронив оружие, упал у покалеченной сосны.

А потом бетон ударил его в подошвы, Гэвин отцепил карабин и вскинул пистолет. И отпрыгнул на обочину, за деревья — кто-то довольно резво поливал группу захвата огнем из самого большого и укрепленного фургона. 

Голос Коннора впился в мозг:  
— Не стрелять! Не взрывать! В фургоне заложники!

И вот тогда Гэвин увидел его — Рикарда.  
Мир замедлился на секунду, на время удара сердца, рваного вздоха. На время короткого «Блядь!» 

Рикард как призрак мелькнул между деревьями, светлый торс его потемнел — скин сменил цвет, и почти невидимый на фоне многолетней хвои на земле, Рикард скользнул к фургону. И исчез под ним.  
Несколько пуль взрыли землю фонтанчиками перед Гэвином, когда он попытался приблизиться, и ему пришлось отступить, резво шагнуть вбок.  
Как раз к неприметной тропинке, на которой валялся грязный байк, а на Гэвина наставил трясущийся пистолет какой-то паникующий малолетка с белым лицом в росчерках татуировок.  
И тут же начал с криком палить, едва удерживая в руках вздергивающийся вверх при каждом выстреле ствол.

Гэвин не раздумывая бросился ему в ноги, услышав, как свистнула у самой головы шальная пуля. Он врезался плечом в камень, а потом всем телом буквально снес пацана и от души въебал ему локтем под ребра. И что интересно — совершенно случайно. 

Оставив его позади упакованным в наручники и пристегнутым к молодой сосне, Гэвин мягко прошел между стволами, обменялся парой жестов с застывшими тут же ребятами из SWAT и замер.  
Сердце бухало внутри, и его удары отдавались в горле, стягивали кислым во рту, и Гэвин с трудом сглатывал вязкую слюну, во все глаза глядя на фургон.  
Выстрелы из него вскоре захлебнулись, что-то грохнуло, заскрежетало, а потом кто-то громко и мучительно закричал. 

— Полная готовность! — жестко сказал у него в наушнике Коннор. — Три. Два… Пошли! — скомандовал он, и Гэвин сорвался с места вместе с остальными.

И увидел, как в переднем разбитом окне фургона показался окровавленный человек: он выпал спиной на капот, покатился по нему и с глухим стуком упал на дорогу. Прижимая неестественно вывернутые руки к груди, он захлебывался криком, и все равно, взрыхляя каблуками ботинок землю, пытался отползти от массивной фигуры, что спрыгнула на дорогу вслед за ним. 

«Живой...» — мелькнуло у Гэвина в голове, и тут же вымелось из нее, потому что невдалеке что-то лязгнуло, заскрежетало, и на отряд снова полился огонь. 

— Выводите фургон, быстро! Бьем на поражение! Аллен, разводи!

Гэвин сжал зубы и рванул было в сторону укрытой в лесу базы, но голос Аллена в наушнике его остановил:  
— Рид, за руль! Аккуратно отводишь фургон в сторону, назад по дороге, и ждешь там!  
— Слышь, ты!..  
— Рид! — грохотнул Аллен, и Рид, сжав волю в кулак, с трудом ответил:  
— Есть!

***  
Стрельба прекратилась довольно быстро. Гэвин только и успел, что отогнать фургон и открыть задние дверцы, как зависший до этого над ними вертолет поднялся выше и стал облетать местность, выискивая сбежавших преступников. 

Гэвин, очень стараясь не отвлекаться, заглянул внутрь и отпрянул: в держателях на стенках фургона, на скамьях по бокам и вповалку на полу — везде были андроиды. Лежали кучей, друг на друге, белые и почти мертвые, с синими потеками на корпусах и едва мерцающими в полумраке желтым диодами.  
Свежий, но почему-то удушливый запах тириума ударил в голову, и Гэвин покачнулся.

— Рид, как там у тебя? — снова врубил канал Аллен, и Гэвин с облегчением отступил на шаг.  
— Ни хрена не понимаю, но они еще живы, диоды едва горят.  
— Отлично! — с облегчением выдохнул Аллен. — А то ваш Коннор печенку через жопу достанет и не поморщится.  
— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, детка! — совсем не азартно, по-привычке поддел его Гэвин, но весело ему не стало — слишком съедало беспокойство. — А у вас как?  
— Все живы, если ты об этом. Сиди на месте, шлю его к тебе.  
Гэвин прикусил губу, чтоб не ляпнуть лишнего, а потом все-таки сказал, как выдохнул:  
— Спасибо… — И добавил: — Техников сюда поскорее бы.  
— А то мы не знаем! Сиди и жди!  
И Аллен отключился.

***  
Рикард вышел из-за поворота минуты через три, и если до этого у Гэвина еще были вопросы, почему Аллен так легко его отпустил, то теперь они пропали.  
От простреленного плеча по руке еще недавно тек тириум, сейчас же на нем выделялась выпуклая нашлепка абсорбента, но рука все равно висела плетью, едва заметно покачиваясь при ходьбе.  
Второе ранение пришлось в бок, и под тяжелым взглядом Гэвина Рикард потянулся было прикрыть абсорбент, но тут же расслабился — бесполезно было прятаться. 

— Прости, — первым делом сказал Рикард, подойдя ближе и явно не зная, что делать.  
Гэвин тратить слов не стал — в пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и крепко Рикарда обнял. И тут же отступил.  
— За что простить-то, Рик?  
Тот пожал плечом, окинул себя взглядом.  
— Я не очень выгляжу.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, осмотрел и сбоящий скин, и голые плечи в земле, и белые грудь и живот в потеках тириума. И узкие блестящие штаны на бедрах — в грязи, с выдранными и потерянными пайетками.  
— Горячее я не видел!  
И Рикард, порывисто шагнув вперед, неловко обнял его одной рукой. 

— Дай, я гляну! — все же не выдержал Гэвин и потащил его на обочину.  
Усадил на поваленный сосновый ствол, осмотрел каждую нашлепку, скользнул пальцами по потекам, выискивая любые возможные повреждения.  
— Я в порядке, — Рикард, запрокинув голову, смотрел ему в лицо: на нахмуренные брови, на сжатые в полоску губы и на мелкие морщинки вокруг напряженно прищуренных глаз. — Тебе не стоит волноваться.  
— Да кто тут волнуется! — вспыхнул Гэвин, касаясь шеи Рикарда дрожащими ледяными пальцами. И сдулся, сбавил тон. — Сбрасывай ты этот скин, еще ресурсы на него тратишь!  
Рикард, кажется, хотел возразить что-то, но Гэвин с тяжелым вздохом сел рядом, устало прислонился теплым боком и похлопал по карманам, ища сигареты.  
Закурил, не обращая внимания, как скин стекает с тела и лица Рикарда неровной волной, как ярко выделяется тириум на белом корпусе, как блестят у Рикарда глаза… 

— Вот видишь, я был прав, — сказал Гэвин наконец, коротко взглянув на Рикарда.  
— Ты всегда прав, — покладисто согласился тот. — Только просвети, в чем на этот раз?  
— Когда говорил, что пиздит твоя Аманда как не в себя! — Гэвин глубоко затянулся.  
Сбил пепел коротким ударом пальца и посмотрел в белое совершенное лицо. Сам не заметил, как потянулся рукой, ладонью, всем телом.  
— Аманда? — переспросил Рикард. — А она-то что?  
— Быстрее, сильнее, заебатее! Нихрена, все напиздела! Ты же весь в дырочку!  
— Всего два попадания, — попытался было оправдаться Рикард, но Гэвин отбросил сигарету и порывисто обнял его, прижал к себе и как когда-то коснулся его щеки своей.  
— Ровно на два больше, чем тебе можно! Лошара*, — его мелко потряхивало. — Больше никаких операций под прикрытием! Только броник, только хардкор!

— Едут, — озвучил Гэвин раздавшиеся вдалеке звуки сирен и повернулся к Рикарду. — Ты же не останешься разбирать улики?  
— Нет конечно, — тот двинул пару раз плечом, — мне самому техник нужен. И в Киберлайф, наверное, придется задержаться.  
Гэвин закаменел на мгновение, потом длинно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Значит, повреждения серьезнее, чем кажутся на первый взгляд?  
— Нет! Нет, — поспешил успокоить его Рикард. — Диагностика нужна после длительного симулирования полного отключения и активации системы бесконтактной деактивации других объектов.  
— Что ж, все понятно, — покивал Гэвин. — Поедем вместе, я тоже не останусь, потом отчеты изучу.

— Мне только жаль, — сказал Рикард внезапно чуть позже, — что ты свой выходной провел здесь, на операции, вместо того, чтоб отдохнуть дома.  
Он мягко толкнул Гэвина плечом и, когда тот повернулся, замер, любуясь его прозрачными в солнечном свете глазами.  
Тот возмущенно толкнул его плечом в ответ и, судя по виду, хотел уже было ответить что-нибудь жесткое и желчное, но… почему-то замер, а потом легко ответил:  
— Ну и зря! Отдых на природе: лес, воздух и птички. Выходные только выиграли, — он поерзал на жестком камне и закончил, глядя куда-то в лес: — К тому же ты рядом. Все заебись!

Он рассеянно погладил запястье и нечаянно активировал наладонник. Тот раскрыл виртуальный экран над его рукой бледным цветком, пиликнул входящими и результатом перезагрузки: на карте, на тонкой пунктирной линии среди леса, едва заметно пульсируя, горела зеленая точка.  
Гэвин прикрыл глаза.

Всего-то точка на карте.


	3. Спорт. Активный отдых.

***  
— Обожаю зимний спорт!  
Гэвин раскраснелся, поднял очки на лоб и прищурил блестящие глаза, а из его рта с каждым словом вырывались густые облачка пара. Солнце не грело, но слепило, сияло в пронзительно синем и высоком небе и отражалось в каждой снежинке вокруг.

На широкой улице курортного городка шумела толпа тепло одетых в яркие комбинезоны людей, дети шныряли между взрослых, и их голоса звенели в морозном воздухе, пытаясь перекричать гремящую на катке музыку.  
Гвалт, суета, смех, обрывки разговоров — все это словно омывало Рикарда, не трогая, было второстепенным и неважным. Главное он видел и слышал: не выпускал Гэвина из вида ни на миг и смаковал линии крепкой фигуры в темно-зеленом комбинезоне, любовался выбившимися из-под шапки непослушными волосами, беспокоился о быстро краснеющем на солнце носе… 

— Какой именно вид спорта? — спросил он рассеянно и, с трудом оторвав взгляд, посмотрел на пункт проката снаряжения, куда Гэвин тут же резво и рванул.  
— Лыжи! — Гэвин постарался перекричать шум вокруг и махнул рукой, подзывая Рикарда ближе.  
— Хм, — покивал тот, глядя на витрину, заполненную лыжами невообразимых расцветок и размеров, и скрывая озабоченность. — Скоростной спуск? Или слалом-гигант? — и кивком указал на высоченную гору, возвышающуюся над курортным городком и сияющую под солнцем снежными склонами.  
Даже представить было страшно, что будет, если Гэвин не удержит равновесие и покатится вниз по любой из трасс!  
А Гэвин повернулся к нему и смерил тяжелым взглядом.  
— Шутник, да? — спросил он и отошел от витрины.

— О, коньки! — Они вошли внутрь, и у Гэвина даже глаза разгорелись при виде стройных, поблескивающих острыми лезвиями, рядов. — Помню, как катался в детстве на озере, круто было!  
— Да, красиво, — Рикард чуть пихнул Гэвина плечом и кивнул на виднеющийся через окно большой каток, на котором рассекали — и наверняка со свистом — так называемые любители. А если кто-нибудь вот так снесет Гэвина, и тот упадет на лед, лицом или копчиком…  
Гэвин шмыгнул носом, посмотрел прищурившись, и отошел от коньков.

— Сноуборд! — в голосе Гэвина слышалось неподдельное восхищение. — Всегда мечтал!  
Рикард открыл было рот, чтобы спросить что-нибудь наподобие: Тебе Фристайл нравится, или, может, на Биг-эйр замахнешься? Хотелось, чтобы Гэвин отказался и от этого потенциально опасного вида спорта, но…  
Но он прикусил язык и промолчал — Гэвин выглядел таким воодушевленным и счастливым, что Рикард только спросил:  
— Тебе борд какого цвета? — и потянул к стойке выбирать сноуборд по росту, весу и размеру ноги. 

***  
Предложенные в прокате услуги инструктора оказались весьма кстати! 

Заглядываясь на поначалу неуклюжего, но, конечно, не сдающегося и пышущего энтузиазмом Гэвина, Рикард тоже успешно покатился на сноуборде не с первого раза. Но со второго уже точно, потому что за Гэвином нужен был глаз да глаз!  
То его тянуло куда-то в сторону, и в попытках выровняться он взмахивал руками, вилял тазом и клонился вперед или назад, а потом падал, нелепо задирая ноги на доске. 

Потом он приноровился, но тут же желание прокатиться «с ветерком» несколько раз утянуло его вниз по склону по прямой с такой скоростью, что катание заканчивалось падением и кувырканием в снегу со стреноженными ногами.  
И уж тут Рикард последовал всем советам инструктора, чтобы быть рядом и не дать Гэвину улететь куда-нибудь далеко, в дерево или получить травму.

А потом тот захотел кататься крутыми спиралями! Или зигзагами. Или змейкой… Рикард не знал, как это называется, но быть рядом, следить и страховать было ответственно и волнительно. И Рикард кружил вокруг и был наготове, чтобы…

— Рик, слышь! Рик, детка, — Гэвин, отцепившись от подъемника, ухватил сосредоточенно-мрачного Рикарда за плечо и мягко потряс.  
— Да-да, сейчас, только крепления защелкну.  
— Да остановись ты, — Гэвин сжал руку и нахмурился. — Мы сюда отдыхать приехали, а ты выглядишь, словно на вызове в ночную смену.  
— Я? На вызове? — растерялся Рикард, запрокинув лицо и все еще возясь с креплениями. — Все хорошо же — ты катаешься, я страхую…  
Гэвин только руками всплеснул, хотел скрестить их на груди, но из-за утепленного костюма было неудобно, и он упер руки в бедра.  
— Страхует он! А я развлекаюсь! — его возмущению предела не было. — Это даже звучит хреново!

Рикард наконец перестал суетиться, пытаясь защелкнуть ботинки на сноуборде раньше Гэвина. Он выпрямился и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мы приехали вместе развлекаться, а не со мной нянчиться, бестолковый ты Рик Найнс! Слушай приказ старшего по званию!  
— Мы не на службе! — возмутился Рикард, а губы уже расползались в улыбке.  
— Отставить пререкания! — Гэвин шагнул ближе и хотел уже что-то сказать, даже пальцем в грудь Рикарду ткнул, но задел ногой сноуборд, и тот, стукнув его краем по ботинку, скользнул вниз, на склон, и понесся, набирая скорость, к подножию… хотелось бы сказать горы, но всего лишь к подножию склона для детей и начинающих. — Осторожно! Лови! — зачем-то крикнул Гэвин, и Рикард не думая понесся вниз.

***  
— Классно было, — исключительно довольно сказал Гэвин, выходя в клубах пара из ванной, закрепил полотенце на бедрах и осторожно повел плечами — на ребрах расцветала пара синяков.  
— Ну, нормально. Иди сюда, — Рикард, сидя на кровати, взял тюбик с гелем и хотел уже нагреть его руками, но Гэвин его остановил.  
— Оставь, пусть будет прохладный, — он повернулся боком и изогнулся. — И что это за нормально? Охрененно!

Рикард выдавил гель на пальцы, мазнул по поврежденной, чуть вспухшей коже, и стал осторожно его втирать, стараясь не причинить боли или неудобства.  
— Охрененно, — согласился он невпопад, оглаживая бок Гэвина всей ладонью — легко и чувственно. 

Поднял взгляд и посмотрел в замершее лицо Гэвина. Тот чуть выгнулся, подставляясь под прикосновения, смотрел сверху вниз, на Рикарда, и выглядел так чувственно, прислушиваясь к себе и к своим ощущениям.  
А когда прохладный гель коснулся спины, и Рикард длинно нанес его снизу вверх, по едва заметному ушибу, Гэвин повел плечами, подставился, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, а его кожа слегка покрылась мурашками. 

— Оох, Рик, — он выгнулся, подставляясь под руки Рикарда, и притерся ближе к кровати. — Завтра еще пойдем?

А тому было так сложно оторваться от живой, горячей кожи под пальцами, невозможно перестать трогать Гэвина, ловить каждую его эмоцию, каждую реакцию на прикосновения. Его взгляды и его вздохи. 

— Завтра? А что у нас завтра? — спросил он невпопад, развел ладони и, словно невзначай, задел полотенце, сдвинул его ниже.  
И оно, конечно, не удержалось — скользнуло вниз, оголяя изгиб поясницы, маленькие, почти незаметные ямочки, выпуклые… умеренно выпуклые ягодицы и, наконец, упав на пол, открыло Рикарду и сильные, рельефные бедра, расцвеченные наливающимися синяками. 

Новая порция геля легла на кожу, Рикард втирал его, жадно рассматривая тело, которое он знал, кажется, лучше, чем свое. Ладони мягко проходились по бедрам, от самых ягодиц медленно скользили вниз, до подколенной впадины, округло гладили икры и снова поднимались вверх, задирая темные, блестящие от геля волоски, чтобы зачем-то втереть его у самого паха.

Гэвин, глубоко и часто дыша, расставил ноги шире, прогнулся, открывая лучший доступ, и ответил чуть дрожащим голосом:  
— Завтра воскресенье, гуляем! Слышь, а давай, детка!

В груди гулко стукнул насос, Рикард, еще не веря в намек, добавил гель и провел рукой между бедер, там, где кожа был тонкой и обжигающе горячей. Большим пальцем нежно прошелся по качнувшейся мошонке, повел руку дальше, осторожно и легко обхватил наливающийся член и подался вперед, с коротким стоном прижался губами к напряженной ягодице.  
— Можно? — выдохнул он в покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. — rA9, Гэвин, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно?

И сжал пальцы, провел по члену раз и другой, легко сжимая у головки. Легкими поцелуями прошелся вдоль поясницы и потянулся языком вниз, между ягодиц…  
И замер, потому что Гэвин вдруг всхлипнул и подался ближе, прошептал хрипло:  
— Рик, детка, конечно можно. Тебе — все, что хочешь!

Рикард не сдержал стон, подхватил Гэвина под бедро и осторожно потянул его ногу вверх.  
— Слышь, ты что… — выдохнул тот, ухватился за плечо и подчинился — поднял ногу и поставил ее на кровать, открываясь перед Рикардом без сомнений или сожалений.  
— Вот так, милый, — выдохнул Рикард и потянулся за гелем.

Смазанными пальцами он погладил между ягодиц, медленно и чувственно ведя по еще сжатым, но готовым поддаться мышцам. Гэвин тихо и предвкушающе застонал, когда кончик пальца надавил, толкнулся между горячих стенок и провалился внутрь, в тесное и податливое.  
— Давай, ну же, детка, — прошептал Гэвин, и Рикард, коротко взглянув наверх, в его лицо, увидел изломанные брови, зажмуренные глаза и пересохшие яркие губы.  
Он втолкнул пальцы глубже, добавляя сразу второй, вторгся, прокручивая и сразу надавливая на гладкие шелковые стенки.  
Гэвин снова прикусил губу, капля пота скатилась по его виску на щеку и затерялась в щетине.

Член Гэвина тяжело и правильно лег Рикарду в руку, пока он растягивал тугие мышцы двумя, а потом и тремя пальцами, двигал ими внутри, каждым попаданием выбивая из Гэвина стоны и всхлипы.  
Гэвин нисколько не сдерживался, стоял, прогнувшись и крепко вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в практически такое же белое, со сползшим скином, плечо.  
Рикард целовал его солоноватую, влажную кожу, вылизывал, вынимал пальцы и ласкал чуть припухшие мышцы, чтобы снова раздвинуть их, погрузиться внутрь, чувствуя на кончиках пальцев пульсацию и жар.

Бедра Гэвина мелко дрожали, на члене выступали тягучие капли и стекали Рикарду на ладонь.  
— Рик, — позвал Гэвин беспомощно. — Рик… детка.  
— Я тебя хочу, — жарко прошептал Рикард, признаваясь, готовый отступить, потому что попросил он в первый раз. И даже подумал, наверное, тоже в первый.  
Гэвин ему не ответил, только так повел бедрами и ягодицами, что система выдала ворох предупреждений и ошибок.  
Насос стукнул сильнее, забился чаще, ярче, гоняя тириум, наполняя им весь корпус, все его части, активируя все сенсоры, датчики и программы взаимодействия.

Гэвин был такой послушный, как никогда ранее — он едва не потянулся за выскользнувшими из него пальцами, а потом со вздохом переступил, подвинулся и повернулся к Рикарду. Сел рядом и жадно поцеловал его, вжался всем телом, обнял, притираясь горячим членом, рвано выдыхая и скользя языком так глубоко и неуклонно, что у Рикарда, кажется, голова закружилась. Во всяком случае калибровка системе, отвечающей за равновесие, теперь уж точно не помешала бы.  
А потом он отпрянул и хотел повернуться спиной, но Рикард почти испугался и остановил его.  
— Стой, Гэвин, нет. Давай так.  
Он навис сверху и прижался к Гэвину, опрокидывая его на спину, задрожал, когда тот сжал его бедрами, притягивая к себе и открываясь, позволяя ему все.  
Все, что Рикард только захочет.

Любить Гэвина, быть с ним, быть в нем было так сладко, и жарко, и нежно, и страстно. Рикард терял голову, все его стройные системы, выверенные программы и строгие протоколы обваливались, слали ему запросы и сообщения об ошибках. Все работало не правильно, не так, как когда-то задумал создатель, а шло вразнос.  
Насос стучал слишком быстро, реагируя на возбужденное состояние внутренних систем, гнал тириум по корпусу, нагревая его и перегревая биокомпоненты.  
Перегрузка процессоров дублирующей и очень важной информацией, некорректная работа всех систем, эмоции, которые забивали сообщениями логи, и файлы, которые Рикард сваливал в папки, архивировал и сохранял, но не успевал, потому что сообщения от сенсоров, от окуляров, от анализаторов шли постоянным потоком, который с каждой секундой, с каждым касанием, с каждым горячим и тесным движением… единением только усиливался.  
Калибровка положения в пространстве, мерные движения, и нарастающее напряжение всех систем. Перегрузка, потому что перед Рикардом, перед его сознанием — напуганным, на грани паники или эйфории — был Гэвин.  
Раскинувшийся под ним, кажущийся беспомощным и податливым, со слипшимися ресницами, с затуманенными глазами и с каплями пота на покрасневшей коже. Задыхающийся от наслаждения, стонущий, повторяющий имя Рикарда..  
Он прижимался, открываясь, впуская в себя раз за разом. Снова и снова. 

А когда Гэвин вскинулся, сжал бока Рикарда бедрами и буквально вжал его в себя, притираясь членом к белой пластине корпуса, сжимая пальцы на члене, а потом застонал, сжался и кончил, выплескиваясь длинно и горячо, ловя воздух искусанными губами, зажмурившись и выдыхая снова и снова:  
— Рик, детка! Рик! Да, ну же, дай мне еще! Вот так… 

И вот тогда у Рикарда слетели все настройки, заданные алгоритмы потеряли свое значение, и вся стройная система сломалась, сложилась карточным домиком и выкинула сознание Рикарда беззащитным и открытым в эмоции, которые только нарастали, горели у него внутри и буквально пылали, заставляя насос стучать быстро и неровно.  
Сенсоры заходились от чувствительности, выкрученной на максимум, мерная пульсация Гэвина, его жар, его удовольствие словно подтолкнули Рикарда, смяли его, скомкали, вплавили в себя и вынесли из тугой темноты, ослепив белой вспышкой системного сообщения: «system error needs restart» 

Что он и сделал.

***  
Незадолго до рассвета Гэвин проснулся, тихо выполз из кровати и ушел в ванную, включил там воду.  
Рикард мог бы продолжать сортировать новые файлы, архивировать их и слать в личное облако, но он почему-то встал, прислушался к звукам из-за двери и подошел к окну во всю стену.  
Бордовые узорные шторы были задернуты неплотно, и через щель тонкой полосой проникал тусклый желтый свет. Рикард провел ладонью по гладкой ткани и, помедлив, все же раздвинул их в стороны. И замер на долгую минуту.

Мир за окном был прекрасен!

Рикард медленно попятился и сел на кровать, глядя на густо-синее небо с яркими точками звезд и на темную громаду горы, нависающую над поселком и обвитую несколькими изящными лентами лыжных спусков. Они сияли тусклым золотом, извиваясь, текли вниз, к самому подножью, пока еще пустые и ждущие.  
Чуть ближе узорчатые черные пики елей множились, становились крупнее и выше и постепенно сливались с высокими острыми коньками крыш домов поселка.  
Теплый свет фонарей, коричневые, выступающие из темноты стены, голубой снег, резкие росчерки теней… 

У Рикарда снова перехватило систему вентилирования, он растерянно улыбнулся и всем телом потянулся к неслышно подошедшему Гэвину. 

— Посиди со мной, — попросил он, и когда Гэвин осторожно сел рядом и накрыл их с Рикардом плечи пледом, спросил: — Ты когда-нибудь видел такое? — он кивнул на пейзаж за окном.  
И когда через долгое молчание повернулся к Гэвину и взглянул в его лицо, тот был взволнован и так искренен!  
— Никогда, — ответил Гэвин, и глаза его сияли. — Никогда я не видел ничего подобного, Рик. Никого, подобного тебе. Никогда. 

Небо постепенно теряло свою синь, светлело, серебрилось на востоке, а потом вершина горы вспыхнула, и ее затопило розовым нежным цветом.  
Только Рикард с Гэвином этого уже не видели.

И днем на сноубордах они не катались — Гэвин предпочитал спокойные виды спорта. Например расслабленное сидение на стульях в кафе, или любопытные позы для двоих в кровати.


	4. Романтический вечер.

***  
— Ты мясо в холодильник убрал? — Рикард деловито защелкнул ремень безопасности и коротко взглянул на Гэвина.  
Тот едва успел поставить дискотеку на крышу и упасть на сиденье, как мотор взревел, и машина рванула с места.  
— Мясо? — переспросил Гэвин рассеянно, тыкая пальцем в планшет. — Да, ага, убрал… О, загрузилось! Так, попались, умники, щас скину маршрут!  
Его пальцы забегали по экрану, навигатор коротко пискнул, и Рикард, сверившись с тонкой зеленой линией, круто повернул налево.  
— Думаю, как раз успеем, — он еще нашел время, чтобы улыбнуться, глядя на Гэвина с блестящими от азарта глазами, и больше от дороги не отвлекался.

***  
— Ты вино и тириум в холодильник поставил? — шепнул Гэвин Рикарду на ухо, не отводя взгляда от объекта.  
Сидеть чуть ли не в последней линии засады в ожидании Аллена и его бойцов было довольно скучно — их точка была как раз напротив глухой высокой стены и вряд ли…  
На крыше медленно поднялся неприметный до этого люк и на землю полетел конец привязанной наверху веревки.  
— Конечно… — ответил Рикард нараспев, и по нему сразу было видно, что думает он совсем о другом. — Идите ко мне, ребятки. Я тут.  
Гэвин взглянул на него и прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться — настолько довольный был у Рикарда вид.

***  
— Ты дверь в комнату закрыл? — спросил Рикард, задумчиво глядя, как Гэвин сажает одного из задержанных в машину, аккуратно придерживая его голову.  
— Дверь? — переспросил Гэвин и захлопнул дверцу машины. — Ну да… Эх, придется все же отчет писать сегодня. Задержимся.  
— Давай я напишу, — Рикард сел за руль и медленно тронулся вслед за полицейскими машинами. — Будет быстрее.  
— Да уж неплохо бы, — буркнул Гэвин и вытащил сигареты. — А то выходной вроде, и на тебе!.. 

***  
— Ты мохнатую задницу в вольер посадил? — вскинулся вдруг Гэвин, когда они с Рикардом уже ехали домой.  
На улицах зажигались фонари, витрины сияли неоном, и дороги были залиты мелкими красными огоньками едущих впереди машин.  
— Посадил конечно, — Рикард уверенно поддал газу. — Ничего с ним не сделается.  
— Не сделается, ясное дело, но все равно — он же мелкий еще такой.  
— Гэвин, эта «мохнатая задница» уже не мелкий щенок, а вполне себе подросший. И тебе давно пора бы подумать над его кличкой.  
— Пора, — не стал спорить Гэвин. — И кинолог уже говорил, но как выбрать? — он шлепнул, а потом погладил Рикарда по бедру. — Он и умный, и красивый!  
И хотел еще что-то добавить, но Рикард его опередил:  
— Совсем как ты.  
Рикард поиграл бровями.  
— Да, детка, сечешь, — и Гэвин подмигнул… как смог.

***  
— В вольер посадил, да? — спросил Гэвин возмущенно, уперев руки в бедра. — А запереть?  
— А я что, не запер?  
На лице Рикарда было написано такое удивление, что Гэвин не удержался и хмыкнул, разбивая весь свой воинственный настрой.  
— А ты что, забыл?  
— Я не могу что-то забыть, — Рикард вскинул голову, но взглянул на распахнутую дверцу вольера в гараже и растерянно пожал плечами. — Я мог… торопиться.  
— Оу, да, детка, — Гэвин с насмешливой улыбочкой прошел мимо и толкнул приоткрытую дверь в дом. — Мохнатый! Ты где там?

— Дверь в комнату закрыл, да, Гэвин? — ядовито спросил Рикард, оглядывая вместе с Гэвином стянутую со стола в гостиной скатерть и разлетевшуюся небьющуюся посуду на полу.  
— Твою же! — выругался Гэвин. — Там ничего не разбилось? Крови нет? Лапы не порезал?  
Рикард вгляделся, просканировал пол и мягко положил руку Гэвину на плечо.  
— Не порезал, все в порядке, спокойно, Гэвин.  
— Ну мы и хозяева! — цикнул Гэвин и встрепенулся. — А где он вообще? Почему не встречает? Сбежал?  
— Может, спит? — Рикард осмотрелся еще раз. — На кухню надо бы заглянуть.

— Ах, ты, мохнатая задница! Обожрался? — покачал головой Гэвин, выдохнул и, присев, заглянул под стол.  
Под ним, повизгивая и дергая во сне задними лапами, спал щенок немецкой овчарки — всего-то трех-четырех месяцев от роду. Передними же лапами он обнимал кусок мяса — понадкусанный и значительно уменьшившийся с тех пор, как Гэвин в последний раз видел его на столе.  
— Так-так, — протянул насмешливо Рикард, присев рядом, и толкнул Гэвина в бок. — Убрал, да?  
— Винишко и тириум в холодильнике, да? — в тон ему отозвался Гэвин и кивнул в сторону подоконника, где с самого обеда так и стояли бутылка с вином и пакет тириума. — Горячие уже, наверное.

Рикард только брови свел… а Гэвин уже растаял.  
— Пиццу закажи, что ли, — вздохнул он и поднялся. — Вот тебе и романтический обед, да, Рик? 

***  
Пиццу привезли минут через двадцать. Гэвин — голодный и расстроенный — встретил курьера на крыльце, расплатился и хотел уже было зайти в дом, но к нему вышел Рикард со стаканами в руках.  
— Может, тут поедим? — спросил он, и Гэвин снова сел на ступени.

Пицца была горячей, пиво и тириум холодными, а небо над ними было темно-синим, бархатным, и Гэвин, глядя на Рикарда поверх стакана, подумал, что вечер, в общем-то, неплохой.

— И что мы дернулись как бешеные? И без нас бы разобрались, — сказал он, закуривая. — Ты вот уезжаешь опять на учебу свою…  
— Я же ненадолго, — Рикард закрыл коробку с остатками пиццы, отодвинул ее куда-то за спину и придвинулся к Гэвину. — Ты и не заметишь, как я вернусь.  
— Не заметишь, — передразнил его Гэвин. — Сам-то понял, что сказал?  
Он затянулся еще раз и сунул окурок в бутылку из-под пива, поморщился и подсел к Рикарду ближе. А потом и вовсе привалился к нему плечом, ткнулся носом в подбородок и вздохнул, когда Рикард его обнял.

— Я считаю — у нас получился очень романтический ужин, — сказал Рикард, тепло выдохнув Гэвину в висок.  
— Ну да, — тот прикрыл глаза. — С пивом и пиццей. А кто-то хотел приготовить что-нибудь сложное.  
Рикард только похлопал Гэвина по плечу.  
— Как по мне, так не вижу никакой разницы.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, фыркнул и засмеялся.  
— Знаешь, а я тоже. Кажется, результат вышел ничего такой.

Совсем стемнело. Фонарь на углу сиял мягким желтым светом, кусты изгороди в его свете блестели глянцем листьев и тут же тонули в черноте теней. Из домов напротив изредка доносились то голоса, то звук работающей плазмы, то музыка. Машин было совсем мало, и звуки чьих-то шагов далеко разносились в вечерней тишине.

Сзади тихо скрипнула дверь, по доскам, цокая коготками, прошел Шэгги и, повизгивая, ткнулся мокрым носом Гэвину в руку.  
Тот, не отрываясь от губ Рикарда, погладил его и не заметил, как любопытный нос исчез.

Зашуршала коробка. Шэгги заворчал, завозился и зачавкал. А потом потоптался рядом с рассеянно и не глядя почесавшим его спинку Гэвином, ткнул лобастой головой Рика и завалился рядом, на теплых досках крыльца. Зевнул, пукнул, почесал шею задней лапой и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, затих.

Вечер неудержимо скатывался в романтику.


	5. Ночью.

***  
Темные шторы вроде плотно закрывали окно, но свет фонарей все равно пробивался через тонкую щель между ними, и Рикарду этого было вполне достаточно.  
В густом полумраке их спальни он прекрасно видел растрепанные, кое-где стоящие дыбом волосы Гэвина, угадывал тонкую, едва заметно пульсирующую на виске жилку, рассматривал идеальную неидеальность его кожи: все эти волоски, поры, веснушки… все, что делало Гэвина неповторимым, живым и единственным.

Рикард хотел прикоснуться, но задержал раскрытую ладонь над плечом Гэвина и тут же сенсорами уловил идущее от него ровное тепло, потом осторожно наклонился и проанализировал выдыхаемый воздух, активировал почти на максимум слух и на миг успокоился, услышав ровное биение сердца.  
Все новые и новые файлы закрывал он под пароль, прятал глубже и дублировал — отправлял в индивидуальное, строго защищенное облачное хранилище.  
Снова и снова Рикард убеждался, что Гэвин живой, что он существует и лежит сейчас в их кровати, в спальне, в их общем доме, стоящем на одной из многочисленных улиц Детройта. И он — Рикард — имеет полное право здесь находиться, потому что Гэвин… любит его. 

Рикард убеждал себя, что все вокруг него реальность, и что они с Гэвином действительно вместе, и завтра будет новый день. Будет работа у Гэвина и учеба у него, Рикарда. И вечером они встретятся здесь, дома, и Шэгги снова не даст им спокойно целоваться, а будет скулить и проситься гулять.

Он убеждал себя и убеждался… ровно на пару миллисекунд, а потом страх снова сковывал его. Страх, что он все еще в своих преконструкциях, только теперь они не вокруг него, а внутри…  
Отчаяться настолько, чтоб запереть себя в выдуманном мире? С дорогим человеком, которому в реальности совсем не нужен? Рикард прекрасно знал, что способен на это.  
И теперь страх сжирал его!

Тириум внутри словно загустел и медленно прокатывался по трубкам, тормозил работу насоса, а тот натужно стучал, пытаясь догнать обычную, необходимую для нормального функционирования скорость и постоянно сбивался. Начинал колотиться быстрее, нагревая тириум и корпус, и Рикард видел зависшие запросы на активацию системы охлаждения. Желтые, оранжевые, красные уведомления заполняли интерфейс, и он смахивал их, глубоко вентилировал, открыв рот, выдыхая горячий воздух Гэвину на щеку и шею. Глядя на него и любуясь.  
Страх отступал, он успокаивался и снова почти спокойно смотрел на лицо Гэвина — и ладонь над его плечом начинала дрожать, дыхание сбивалось, и Рикарда охватывало необъяснимое чувство, словно весь мир, все, что может быть в нем необходимым и прекрасным, было сейчас прямо здесь, рядом.  
Все было в Гэвине и было им.

И в то же время могло быть нереальной мечтой, преконструкцией, которую Рикард развернул внутри систем, внутри себя, и теперь уже не мог отличить реальность от этой самой мечты.  
И снова ему становилось так страшно!..

***  
— Эй, детка! Ты чего? Рик! — не на шутку встревоженный голос Гэвина пробивался сквозь отчаянную густую тишину, зелеными острыми линиями разрезал красное поле ошибок интерфейса, тепло пробирался к самому нутру, к насосу, к сердцу, к душе.

Рикард вздрогнул, попытался ухватить Гэвина за плечо и промахнулся, только мазнул ладонью по теплой коже.  
— Я… в порядке?..  
— Бабуле своей рассказывай сказки. В порядке он, — Гэвин потянулся было включить свет, но Рикард остановил его коротким жестом. — Ну что с тобой, детка?  
Он придвинулся ближе, мягко погладил Рикарда по щеке и заглянул в глаза.  
«В оптические блоки», — привычно поправил себя Рикард и попытался улыбнуться. Кажется, получилось, но Гэвина он все равно не обманул. 

— Я боюсь, — сказал Рикард честно. — Гэвин, я так боюсь, что все вокруг нереально. Что я придумал это… ты же помнишь?.. — он запнулся, и Гэвин тут же обнял его, зашептал горячо в висок:  
— Я все помню, Рик. Все, что ты показал мне, все, о чем ты мечтал. Посмотри на меня, — он поднял лицо Рикарда ладонью и поймал его взгляд. — Мы с тобой не можем быть только преконструкцией. Понимаешь? Мы слишком хороши для этого.  
Но Рикарда затрясло от этих слов.  
— Мы… слишком хороши, чтоб быть реальностью… — очень тихо сказал он.  
Сказал, не шевеля губами, в ужасе, сбоящим, в помехах голосом, и Гэвин его, конечно, понял.

— Ладно, — он покусал губу, прищурился. — Что можно сделать?  
Рикард неожиданно засмеялся, потянулся и коснулся его щеки своей. Закрыл опт… глаза и тихо сказал:  
— Отключить все системы. Завершить все задачи. Умереть. И включиться снова. Вот тогда я буду уверен, что все вокруг реальность.  
— Охренеть! — воскликнул Гэвин возмущенно, но руки его, которыми он обнял Рикарда, были нежными и осторожными. — Ты ж моя королева драмы, — он потерся щекой, коротко поцеловал скин под ухом и спросил главное: — Это опасно?

***  
— Ну охренеть вообще!  
Эти слова Гэвин повторял снова и снова, пока читал инструкцию, еще два месяца назад присланную с личного сервера Элайджи Камски на запрос Рикарда.  
— Планировал и молчал, — только и сказал Гэвин, когда Рикард подсунул ему планшет, и углубился в изучение.  
А потом посмотрел серьезно и тяжело.

— Ты уверен, Рик? Ты понимаешь, что я открою твой корпус — просто сниму пластину с головы и влезу внутрь, — он посмотрел на свои руки. — Своими толстыми пальцами влезу. Суну грязную отвертку и должен буду попасть в маленький паз, — он вскинул блестящие глаза. — И нужно не пережать, не ткнуть мимо. Сделать все точно, хоть мне и страшно до усрачки. А потом проделать все это еще раз, чтоб ты включился… 

Рикард протянул руки и сжал дрожащие пальцы Гэвина в своих.  
— Ты справишься. Даже не сомневайся, — сказал с нажимом, когда лицо Гэвина исказила горькая усмешка. — Потому что полезешь не отверткой — инструмент у меня есть. А главное — твои руки не дрогнут, ведь ты не будешь бояться.  
— Да что ты…  
— Не будешь, — настойчиво перебил его Рикард. — Потому что я боюсь каждый день, каждый час и минуту. Это раньше мне было все равно, лишь бы ухватить хоть кусочек, хоть призрак, хоть надежду. А сейчас… — он замолчал на миг, наклонился и прижал руки Гэвина к лицу, — сейчас мне важно, чтобы все было реальностью. А иначе… я сделаю так, что все прекратится. Вернусь к Элайдже, попрошу… Я больше не могу бояться, Гэвин!

— Не может он, — Гэвин обхватил ладонями лицо Рикарда, поднял его и медленно приблизился. — Это точно тебя убедит?  
— Точно, — кивнул Рикард. — Полного отключения систем не бывает никогда. Даже если меня вырубить, все равно существует… скажем, точка. И от нее идет отсчет. А если ее не будет, да еще и коннект с сервером Камски подтвердит полное отключение…  
Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух.  
— То, значит, кругом реальность?  
И Рикард кивнул.  
— Да.

Гэвин смотрел на него очень долго, проводил пальцами по лицу, зарывался ими в волосы.  
— Охренеть сложно. Ладно… где там твой инструмент? — спросил он, решившись. — И номер Камски давай тоже. На всякий.

***  
После вечности ничего и вечности ожидания, после темноты — непроглядной и полной, после острой, как лазерное лезвие, надежды, после нереального страха и страха потерять…  
...Рикард открыл глаза.  
— Гэвин! — позвал он еще до того, как… увидел его.  
Гэвин был рядом — в жемчужно-сером свете утра, льющемся через приоткрытое окно, с золотыми отблесками на скулах и в волосах от светильника. Он сидел, склонившись к Рикарду, и губы его были плотно сжаты, а глаза блестели, словно в них были слезы. Были?

Рикард на автомате активировал все системы, смахнул запросы и открыл только один файл — с сервера Камски. Который сообщил ему, что андроид RK-900 с номером #313-248-317-87 был полностью отключен в течение 1,31 секунды.  
И это значило, что сейчас он был в реальности, и реальный Гэвин сжал его руку и спросил:  
— Ну как ты, Рик?

Ответить Рикард не смог. Только крупно вздрогнул и притянул Гэвина к себе. Тронул его лицо пальцами и губами, поймал его выдох, послал запрос системе: «Что это? Разложи на составляющие, выдели самое главное, самую суть и дай ответ: что это? Кто это? Кто сейчас со мной?»  
И пока он, отчаянно веря, вживался в реальность и вжимался в Гэвина, целовал его, тонул в нем, плавился и вплавлялся, смаргивая зачем-то нужные андроиду слезы, система отвечала:  
Это реальность.  
И ты реален.  
А это Гэвин.  
Гэвин…  
Гэвин!


End file.
